El secuestro de Phineas
by OFATHUE
Summary: Se suponía que sería un día normal, haciendo cosas impresionantes pero nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder... ahora solo importa una cosa rescatar a Phineas
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de este par de locas, si no de de Disney, Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

-Hoy en este gran día vamos a homenajear a un chico maravilloso, una de las mentes más brillantes de todo el mundo, damas y caballeros con ustedes Ferb Fletcher- las personas a su alrededor daban gritos de alegría y orgullo mientras el peliverde trajeado entraba al escenario, dio dos golpes al micrófono, respiro profundo y alzo en pulgar en forma de agradecimiento.

-¡Qué gran discurso!- se escuchaba en el público entre los aplausos -¡El mejor de todos los premios nobel!-

-¡Ese es mi hermano, eso Ferb!- gritaba Phineas.

En la casa de los Flyn-Fletcher…

-¡Mamá, mamá, mamá mira! ¡Ferb se sacó el premio nobel por descubrir una sirena! ¡Mamá!-

-Ya voy candase, ya voy-

-Rápido mamá antes de que se vallan-

-"Muchas gracias pero llegaremos tarde para la cena"- se despiden los hermanos mientras desaparecen con su transportador de moléculas.

-¡Te lo perdiste, mamá!-

-Sí, como siempre- detrás de Linda aparecen Phineas y Ferb aun con sus trajes.

-Hola mamá-

-Hola niños ¿Por qué tan guapos?-

-Ferb se ganó el premio nobel por encontrar una sirena-

-¿Y dónde está la sirena?-

-La regresamos al mar para no crear conflictos entre las dos razas-

-Ah me parece perfecto, como siempre tienen una gran imaginación ¿Quieren comer?-

-Sí mamá gracias-

-¿Sabías que las sirenas pueden hablar con los delfines y las ballenas?-pregunto Ferb mientras seguía a su hermano a la cocina.

Al día siguiente…

Los hermanos están sentados debajo del árbol como todas las mañanas, voltean sus rostros y se miran con una sonrisa…

-Oye Ferb ya sé que…- en ese momento Phineas se desintegra lentamente ante los ojos horrorizados de Ferb. En ese instante el peliverde despierta de su sueño volteando a ver a su hermano. Phineas se levanta de la cama apagando su despertador.

-Jajaja te gane tortuga ¿Qué sucede Ferb?- el aludido niega con la cabeza aun sin quitarse la imagen de la mente.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, ¡Vamos a desayunar!-

Es mañana Linda y Laurence salieron en su auto, como todos los días. Candace planea ver a Jeremy como todos los días y Phineas y Ferb…

-Ferb ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy, oye ¿Y Perry?- tenían un plan.

-Hola Phineas ¿Qué estas hacieeeendo?- Isabella los visitaba como todos los días.

-Si ¿Qué hacen?- junto con Baljeet y Beuford. Sí, ese era un día normal igual a todos los demás.

-Ferb pásame la llave cubica número 174-15-

-¡Mamá, Phineas y Ferb construyen un amiogefstredo… una cosa con un nombre extraño!- Jeremy a su lado siendo ignorado.

-Candace yo quería…-

-Espera Jeremy ¡Mamá ven rápido!-

-"Candace estoy empezando mi clase te hablo luego"-

-¡Pero, pero mamá!- el teléfono no contesto –Me colgó ¿Puedes creerlo Jeremy?-

-Si Candace te creo- en ese momento va pasando Phineas con una lista.

-¿Y tú adónde vas?- le pregunta su hermana.

-No encuentro la llave cubica número 174-15-

-Pues invéntala-

-Eso planeo, estas son las cosas que necesito-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció Jeremy.

-No gracias voy a estar bien-

-Bien, ve con cuidado-

-Si claro- responde Phineas – Adiós Ferb- el peliverde miro a su hermano con un poco de amargura en sus ojos al recordar su pesadilla pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su trabajo.

En la guarida de Perry…

-Hola agente P- saluda Carl –Hemos notado actividad sospechosa cerca de tu casa, no es Doofenshmirtz de eso estamos seguros-

-Carl se lo dijiste al agente P, te dije que no era nada-

-Pero señor…-

-Nada, agente P tienes el día libre. Monograma fuera, paz- se corta la comunicación. Perry sin tomarlo muy enserio se encoje de hombros y regresa a la casa.

Con Phineas…

-Bien ya tengo todo lo que necesito, ahora… ¿Quién eres tú?- la bolsa de herramientas que traía Phineas cae al suelo –Oye espera…-

En la casa…

Ferb trabajaba cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espina, Phineas se había tardado más de lo normal…

* * *

**S:** **No nos maten por no actualizar EB pero esta ya estaba terminada y queríamos darles algo para que no pensaran que estábamos muertas**

**D: Esta historia es cortesía de un día entero varadas en la carretera, y de los extraños desvaríos que surgen después de ver un caballo en sentido contrario perseguido por la policía y un vaquero en motocicleta. En serio eso paso**

**S: Esperamos que la disfruten, y no lo olviden ¡dejen Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de este par de locas, si no de la de Disney, Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Ferb caminaba alrededor del árbol con una expresión visiblemente preocupada, Candace había dejado de gritar por el teléfono, Beuford y Baljeet se encogían ante los gritos de una histérica Isabella, mientras Jeremy los observaba con la misma pregunta que los demás ¿Dónde estaba Phineas?

-Ya me harte iré a buscarlo- grita Candace deteniendo a Ferb en su recorrido, voltea a verla y camino detrás de ella.

-Tú no vienes- le indico mientras Ferb la miraba penetrantemente –Bien, vamos no me mires así- los demás caminaron detrás de ellos –No es una excursión-

-Pero queremos ir- replica Beuford

-Bien, ya que iremos todos-

A unas cuadras de la casa se encontraron con una bolsa de herramientas y la primera persona que fue a levantarla fue Ferb. Levanto un pedazo de papel e inmediatamente la dejo caer, Candace intrigada por la reacción de su medio hermano se acercó a él y levanto de nuevo el papel.

-"Cinco tornillos, diez tuercas" no sé qué tiene de malo es la lista de… Oh no- cubrió su boca con su mano y una expresión triste.

-¿Qué pasa? yo también quiero saber- dice Beuford tomando el papel.

-Es… es la lista de Phineas- dice Isabella con la voz algo quebrada.

-Eso… eso es ¿s-sangre?- dice Baljeet tartamudeando y señalando una mancha en el suelo.

-Sí, sí lo es- afirmo Ferb con expresión seria. Al notar otro pedazo de papel en el suelo lo levanto.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jeremy acercándose para ver el escrito, Ferb lo arrugo y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?- dijo Beuford notando la reacción.

Ferb llego a su casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación y comenzó a revolver sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, un extraño reloj sin números pero con una pequeña pantalla, presiono el botón con forma de triángulo e inmediatamente salió una pantalla mostrando a Phineas con un hilillo de sangre sobre su frente.

-¡Ferb!-exclamo sonriendo un poco antes de que una mano saliera abofeteándolo con tal fuerza que el chico volteo la cara por el impacto. Su hermano abrió los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños.

-¡Cállate!- se escuchó una voz y un hombre apareció en la pantalla-Sabia que tendrías la forma de contactarlo-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Yo? Solo un pobre hombre al que le arruinaste la vida Ferb Fletcher. Y que se va a encargar de hacerte pagar atreves de este niño-

-No te atrevas-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡No Ferb no lo…!-

-Que te calles-volvió a decir el hombre golpeándolo en el estómago y dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Déjalo!-grito Ferb impotente.

-Jajaja eso quisieras ¿verdad Fletcher?-se regodeo el misterioso hombre-Pero bien si tanto lo quieres, anda ven por el…-

-Ferb n…-antes de que el joven Flyn terminara un crujido se escuchó y la transmisión se cortó, el comunicador se había roto.

-Phineas-susurro simplemente el peliverde apretando furioso los puños y cerrando los ojos. En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la entrada y varios pasos entrando.

-¡Ferb!-Se escuchó un grito-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!-dijo Isabella acercándosele.

-Secuestraron a Phineas- contesto el peliverde con voz grave.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-

-No se Isabella-

-¡Debemos llamar a mamá!-dijo Candace histérica sacando su celular-¡MAMA! ¡Phineas…! ¡Phineas no está!-

-¿Candace otra vez están jugando a las escondidas?-

-No mama escúchame es enserio-

-"Candace linda el maestro viene Tuuu-Tuu-tuu"-

-Colgó-dijo molesta la chica-¡Y ahora que hacemos! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡Tenemos que…!-

-¡Noo!-todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había gritado, era el peliverde que casi nunca hablaba-¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Solo yo lo puedo encontrar! ¡Solo yo puedo remediar esto! ¡¿No lo ven?!-dijo molesto soltando todo de un tirón, calmo su respiración y miro la expresión asombrada de todos-Necesito un momento-dijo recobrando la compostura y saliendo hacia el patio.

Camino y se dirigió directamente hacia el árbol ignorando los cimientos de lo que sería el proyecto del día, frustrado, se acostó a la sombra del árbol sintiendo el vacío a su lado casi como un dolor físico.

Dentro de la casa Candace había hecho el intento de seguirle pero Jeremy le detuvo.

-Déjalo, necesita un momento a solas-

-Pero…-

-Solo déjalo-dijo Jeremy.

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Por qué vamos a hacer algo o no?-pregunto Beufort

-¡Claro que vamos a hacer algo!- grito Isabella -¡No nos vamos a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados!-

-¿No tienen algún chip localizador entre los dos? Quise acusarlos por eso el otro día-

-¡Cierto! ¡Ferb! ¿Qué paso con…?-Isabella se asomó al patio, pero el lugar estaba vacío-¡Ferb no está!-

-¿Qué? Grandioso ahora vamos a tener que buscar también a Ferb-dijo Beuford.

-Beuford, por una vez, guarda silencio-dijo Baljeet.

-¿Qué dijiste niño?-dijo amenazando con su puño al joven hindú.

-¡Que te calles!-le grito Candace molesta haciendo que el chico se encogiera-¡Mis hermanos desaparecieron y tú sigues diciendo tonterías!-

-Candace cálmate-dijo Jeremy abrazándola.

-Yo… Yo…-sin saber que decir se aferró a su novio y se soltó a llorar.

* * *

**Buenos chicos aquí está el capítulo dos, esperamos poder subir el siguiente mas rápido. Gracias a **_Kisaki Yazmin Motou_** y **_fhiserprice_** por los reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de "Disney" Swampy y Dan c:**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Ferb se encontraba caminando mirando un GPS que señalaba claramente un triangulo naranja y una "F" que caminaba, estaba tan centrado en su asunto que no noto cierta presencia frente a él hasta que choco contra ella.

-¿Ferb?- pregunto Vanessa sobándose en el lugar impactado.

-Vanessa, yo… perdóname pero tengo prisa- sigue caminando.

-Espera- Ferb se voltea con una expresión algo ansiosa -¿Quieres que te lleve?- señalo su motocicleta. El chico se encogió de hombros y camino al vehículo poniéndose el casco.

-A todo esto ¿Adónde vas Ferb?-

-Voy por Phineas- responde en tono seco.

-Genial ¿Y donde esta?-

-Arranca te cuento en el camino- se abrazo de la espalda de Vanessa mientras esta comenzaba a avanzar.

En casa…

El pequeño ornitorrinco se removía en su cama preocupado, había escuchado la situación desde un punto pacifico, sin embargo no pudo calmar su conciencia y sentía la necesidad de ayudar, tomo su juguete de grillo y se lo llevo a Candace que en ese momento se encontraba algo mejor que antes, cuando le coloco el juguete en las piernas Candace lo rechazo.

-Ahora no Perry, estamos buscando a Phineas y Ferb- Perry volvió aponer su juguete y ella lo volvió a rechazar –Por favor Perry- aventó al grillo y este al caer hiso un "piip".

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Isabella. Perry volvió a poner el grillo en las piernas de Candace.

-¡Perry te dije que…!-

-Espera Candace- le dice su novio –escucha- todos guardan silencio escuchando de nuevo el sonido –Esto hace ruido-

-Ahora que recuerdo- piensa Candace mientras abre un cierre de la panza del grillo encontrando un localizador que marcaba dos figuras conocidas -¡Aquí están!-

-¿Dónde?-

-Puedo ver a Ferb llendó por Phineas pero no se con quien más va- se agacho hacia el ornitorrinco y le acaricio la cabeza –gracias Perry-

-Grrrrrr-

De nuevo con Ferb…

-Y eso fue lo que paso- Vanessa presiono el acelerador rápidamente.

-En ese caso debemos apresurarnos-

-Gracias Vanessa, ahora gira a la derecha-

-¿Y vas a hacer cuando llegues allá?-

-Aun no lo sé- dijo con voz apagada.

-Entonces ágamos una parada-

-Pero Vanessa tengo que ir rápido-

-Lo sé- se dirigieron a un gran edificio en forma de la cabeza de Ferb.

-Hola papá- saluda rápidamente la chica entrando al apartamento seguida de un chico peliverde de 12 años.

-Hola Vanessa, ammm, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Papa, ¿Tienes algún –inador que haya funcionado?-

-¿Qué no haya sido destruido?-

-Si, de ser posible-le dijo la chica con una gota cayéndole de la cabeza mientras Ferb los miraba extrañado.

-Oh claro, están en esa puerta que dice "Fotos de Vanessa bebe"-

-Yo quiero ver eso-dijo casi involuntariamente Ferb sonrojando a la chica.

-Creí que llevábamos prisa-dijo mientras abría la puerta y un montón de pistolas, láser y aparatos extraños caían -Bien algo debe de servir-dijo mientras comenzaba a remover las cosas -"dequesoinador" esto no sirve, "lechugainador" tampoco ¡Papa!-

-Que tenía hambre-se quejo Doof mientras su hija seguía removiendo sus cosas.

-"Agujeinador" Mmmm esto puede ser útil-dijo apuntando a la pared y haciendo un agujero del tamaño de un tornillo-¿Solo eso?-

-Oye ¡No quería ir por un destornillador era mucho trabajo!-dijo molesto, Vanessa solo lo aventó para atrás, Ferb recogió el invento pensativo, lo abrió y comenzó a mover cables.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Doofensmirts curioso sin obtener respuesta, cuando termino el chico apunto a la pared e hiso un hoyo enorme.

-Ahora servirá-dijo mientras seguía saliendo humo del rayo.

-¡Guau Ferb! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-exclamo la chica sorprendida, el peliverde se encogió de hombros.

-Hago algo como esto todos los días- responde Ferb.

-Wow yo también solo que un ornitorrinco los destruye-

-Yo tengo un ornitorrinco de mascota-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y es un agente secreto?-

-No lo creo no hace gran cosa, solo desaparece a la misma hora todos los días y aparece a la misma hora todos los días-

-Ferb estás hablando mucho- el peliverde solo se encoje de hombros y sigue moviendo cables.

-Con estas son suficientes- dice Ferb guardando unos –inadores en sus costados.

-Nos vemos luego papá, iré a golpear a alguien- se despide la chica girando unos laser y guardándolos en su cinturón.

-Esa es mi niña-

-¡Papá!- a lo ocurrido Ferb sonríe levemente y sigue su camino.

-Lo eres-

Subieron a la motocicleta de nuevo y se encaminaron a su destino.

Y en la casa…

Todos estaban buscando cosas que pudieran servir para la gran pelea que tenían planeada, Perry no quería pasar desapercibido y claro quería ayudar a encontrar a sus amos y queridos amigos.

-En serio ¡¿por qué todo lo que hacen mis hermanos tiene que desaparecer?!-exclamo molesta Candace, pues no encontraban ningún invento que les pudiese ser útil.

-Algo debe de haber quedado-exclamo Isabella que acababa de bajar después de revolver la habitación de los chicos sin encontrar nada.

-Nada-dijo Baljeet que venía entrando del patio.

-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Beuford- No podemos hacer nada sin los inventos de Phineas y Ferb-

Perry observo a los humanos y dio un pequeño suspiro, tal vez necesitaban un poco mas de ayuda si quería que encontraran a los chicos.

-Grrr-

-¿Que sucede Perry?- dice Jeremy acercándose al ornitorrinco. El mamífero acuático camino hasta una esquina detrás de un mueble de la televisión y volvió a gruñir.

-Jeremy ¿Que encontraste?- dijo su novia.

-Encontré esto- dice el chico sacando una pistola.

-Genial, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar más- dice Beuford.

-Grrr-

-¡Mira aquí hay otra!-Exclamo Isabella sacando un laser de debajo del sillón, Perry camino hacia el paragüero y rápidamente piso una huella escondida, el piso de esa sección se volteo dejando ver otra arma

-Grrr-

-¡Encontré una!-Exclamo Baljeet emocionado

Unos cuantos minutos después todos coincidieron que tenían suficiente armamento.

-Vaya juraría que esta cosa había desaparecido-comento Beuford sosteniendo el disparador de pelotas de los chicos.

-¡Es suficiente! Vamos por mis hermanos-dijo Candace seria mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros, todos se dirigieron a la puerta y la chica se detuvo un momento para acariciar a Perry-¿Sabes? Para ser un animal que no hace gran cosa, nos ayudaste mucho, gracias-

-Grrrrrrrr-

En la guarida del malo...

-Señor tenemos una alerta de enemigo ¿Que hacemos?-

-Déjalos pasar, los estábamos esperando- Sus robots ayudantes comenzaron a presionar botones y jalar unas palancas.

-Mira quien vino- el hombre misterioso levanto el rostro de Phineas jalándole del cabello, sin duda se veía muy maltratado. Tenía varios moretones y el labio partido, su mirada se ilumino pero al mismo tiempo se le podía ver una expresión de pánico.

-¡Ferb!-

-¡Phineas!-Ferb se acerco un paso más y miro preocupado a su hermanito.

-¡Eres un...!-Vanessa había entrado detrás de Ferb y se veía furiosa-¿Como te atreves a hacerle eso a un niño?-

-Vaya, veo que trajiste a una amiguita-rio el hombre viendo a Vanessa-¿Quién eres lindura?-

-No me llames así-le espeto -Mi nombre es Vanessa Doofensmirtz-

-Oh, en ese caso veras Vanessa este niño-sujeto a Phineas mas fuerte y el pelirrojo intento, sin éxito, contener una mueca de dolor, Ferb apretó los puños-intento escapar, creo que no quería que te arriesgaras a venir-se burlo dirigiéndose al peliverde.

-Déjalo ir, ahora-le contesto con una voz seria.

-Pues, si lo quieres ya te lo dije ven por el-lo reto obligando a Phineas a mirarlo.

-¡Hermano! ¡No!-grito desesperado el chico, sin lograr evitar que Ferb seguido de Vanessa corriera hacia donde estaban.

-Vayan por el-susurro el científico mandando a sus robots a interceptarlos.

-¡Ferb!-

* * *

**Bien, he aqui el nuevo capitulo, esperemos no nos maten, ni dañen severamente a sus computadoras. De nuevo gracias a Kisaki Yazmin Motou y fhiser y monchito1327 Por sus lindos y agresivos reviews, y a los demás anonimos que leen y son timidos para comentar (Los reviews no les van a morder ¿Saben?)**

**Esperamos subir pronto, promesa. Hasta después!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de este par de locas, si no de la de Disney, Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ferb golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a los poderosos robots mandándolos aunque bien no lejos pero si a una distancia buena.

-Vaya me sorprende tu fuerza chico-comento el hombre observando la pelea -Pero eso no será suficiente si quieres acabar con mis robots-

Por otro lado Vanessa aunque no tenía la fuerza de Ferb, si tenía bastante agilidad lo que le permitía esquivar con facilidad los golpes, mientras que su ofensiva consistía en hacer que los ataques dirigidos hacia ella golpearan a otros robots.

Ambos siguieron con su lucha, Ferb mando a un par de robots que se le habían acercado hacia donde otro montón de robots se preparaba para acercarse de nuevo, Vanessa esquivo rápidamente un golpe y quedo de espaldas al peliverde, los robots se acercaron y cada uno saco un -inador de su cinturón y dispararon sin dudar, el agujeinador modificado, creando un inmenso hoyo en medio de una decena de robots que dejaron de moverse y se desplomaron, mientras que del lado de la chica los oponentes se convirtieron en un montoncito de brócoli.

-¿Brócoli? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!-dijo el hombre entre incrédulo y molesto.

-Tengo que admitir, que los inventos de papa no siempre son tan inútiles-dijo Vanessa con una sonrisita antes de seguir peleando.

-Esto va mal- susurra el captor -Si esto continua... mi plan saldrá mal- se puso de pie cargando a Phineas, que se encontraba atado de manos y pies, y lo metió en una jaula.

-Espera ¡Déjame salir!- peleaba inocentemente el pequeño Flyn.

-Tú, toma la jaula nos vamos al piso de arriba- le indico a uno de sus robots ayudantes -Y trae a los refuerzos-

-A sus órdenes- cargo la pequeña jaula donde Phineas estaba y presiono unos botones en su brazo.

-¡Detente! ¡Ferb!- grito su hermano pequeño llamando la atención del ya mencionado.

-¡Phineas! ¡Noooo!- comenzaron a llegar y llegar más robots ayudantes mientras se alejaba el tipo sospechoso con su robot a otro piso.

Con Candace y los demás...

-Bien entonces recapitulando-decía Baljeet sentado en el asiento de un auto- En las últimas horas encontramos los inventos de Phineas y Ferb, 'tomamos prestado' el auto de los padres de Jeremy, viajamos en el sin un adulto con licencia supervisando y...-miro por la ventana- con esa son 25 señales de tránsito que ignoramos ¿Olvide algo?-

-Si-contesto Beuford-Dejamos conducir a Candace y a Isabella ser la copiloto- el coche se agito bruscamente, mientras las dos chicas seguían el camino indicado por el rastreador de los hermanos mientras que el resto se aferraba como podían al asiento de la parte de atrás.

-¿Ahora hacia dónde Isabella?-

-A la derecha Candace-contesto la chica y se quedó observando un momento-¡Ferb y su acompañante llegaron donde esta Phineas!-

-¿Qué?-por primera vez la pelirroja despego la vista de la calle para ver a su acompañante.

-Eso dice el GPS-

-Debemos apresurarnos-susurro mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Y con Perry...

-Hola agente P ¿No te habíamos dicho que hoy tenías el día libre?- indica el mayor monograma siendo ignorado por completo.

-Grrrrrrrr "¿Dónde está? Estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí"-

-¿Que buscas agente P?- vuelve Monograma.

-Grrrrrrrr "¿Dónde, donde? ¡Lo encontré!"- saca una pequeña caja y se va corriendo.

El ornitorrinco subió a su vehículo y salió disparado.

-Ammm ¿Carl?-dijo monograma extrañado cuando se quedaron solos.

-¿Si señor?-

-¿El agente P acaba de sacar el disfraz de camuflaje de su guarida?-

-Si señor-

-¿El mismo disfraz que hasta ahora se había negado a utilizar?-

-Así parece señor-

\- Solo confirmaba-dijo el hombre sin quitar su mirada de extrañeza.

El ornitorrinco subió a su nave, activo el piloto automático y comenzó a ponerse su disfraz.

En la guarida del malvado...

Los robots claramente ya habían ganado la pelea contra Ferb y Vanessa y ahora los tenían inmovilizados.

-No llegaron muy lejos-

-¿Que debemos hacer con ellos señor?- pregunto un robot que los sostenía.

-Dales su merecido- indico sin la menor vergüenza.

-¿Qué?-

Los robots se acercaron peligrosamente a los dos individuos dando primero unos cuantos golpes en el estómago.

-¡Detenlos por favor!- pide Phineas a punto de lágrimas viendo como maltrataban a su hermano.

-No tengo razones para hacerlo-

-¡Deja de golpearlos! ¡Para eso me tienes a mí!- grita Phineas con lágrimas en los ojos y una desgarradora voz.

-¡Phineas cállate!- el grito dejo a todos en silencio, los robots se separaron de Ferb la obvia fuente del grito y lo dejaron en el suelo.

-¡No voy a dejar que lastimen a mi hermano!- volvió a gritar.

-¡Pero no es tu culpa!- devolvió Phineas.

-¡Claro que lo es, si no te hubiera dejado ir solo...!-

-Una linda pelea entre hermanos- interrumpe el captor -Pero debo terminarla ya que Ferb debe irse-

-¡Un momento yo...!-

-Ya terminaste, llévenselo- los robots obedecen las ordenes de su amo y comienzan a llevarse a los dos intrusos.

-¡Phineas yo... volveré por ti lo prometo! ¡Hasta entonces resiste!-

-No te preocupes Ferb... voy a estar bien-

-Nunca has sido capaz de mentirme Phineas...-

-Solo a ti hermano...- contesto el pelirrojo aferrado a sus barrotes mientras los robots se llevaban a rastras a su hermano junto con Vanessa, el hombre observo al peli verde que aun oponía resistencia.

-Sera mejor que te calmes Fletcher-le dijo el hombre acercándose a la jaula de Phineas-o tal vez quiera jugar otro poco con tu hermanito-Ferb dejo de resistirse al momento-así me gusta ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!-los robots se llevaron a la pareja hasta la salida.

-Volveré Phineas... te lo prometo-susurro Ferb cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Sé que lo harás Ferb-contesto su hermano dentro del sintió como si lo hubiese escuchado a su lado.

* * *

**Hola, oh si seguimos vivas, antes que nada les pedimos disculpas porque aunque este fic ya está terminado el subirlo a tiempo se vuelve un problema con la escuela y los proyectos. **

**Así que para disculparnos por los días sin publicar y como regalo atrasado de navidad, subiremos tres capítulos de corrido esperando que no nos maten y con unos sinceros deseos de cariño y amor les deseamos un feliz día. Disfruten los capitulos.**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de este par de locas, si no de la de Disney, Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

En un lugar de Danville, afuera de la guarida de aquel misterioso hombre, del cual aún desconocían su identidad Ferb Fletcher hincado y con algunos moretones miraba frustrado la entrada de metal por donde les habían sacado hacia unos instantes después de una derrota humillante, y ahora solo podía pensar frustrado en que le había fallado a Phineas.

-No fue tu culpa Ferb, eran demasiados para nosotros dos-dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras sentía una mano sobre su hombro, el chico volteo y se encontró con Vanessa, él la miro fijamente-no es tu culpa que ese sujeto sea un enfermo Ferb, rescataremos a Phineas ya lo veras-sin saber que decir le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, cuando noto que ella tenía un moretón en su mejilla.

-Te pegaron-

-Ah no es nada-le quito importancia-nada que un poco de maquillaje no oculte-

-Lamento haberte metido en esto-

-No importa-la chica lo incito a levantarse-Ven, vamos a buscar ayuda y volveremos por tu hermano, esto no se quedara así-

Ferb y Vanessa se quedaron unos momentos en silencio pensando su nueva estrategia cuando unas voces los desconcentraron.

-¡Ferb! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- grita Candace corriendo hacia su medio hermano.

-¿Encontraste a Phineas?- También llega Beuford con el rostro menos pálido que los demás. Ferb negó con la cabeza y esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas tratando de contener unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Oh Ferb...- Candace le levanta el rostro secando los rastros de lágrimas -Vamos Ferb es hora de salvar a Phineas-

-Los refuerzos llegaron- Isabella le extendió su mano y le tendió su arma.

El peliverde levanto la vista y observo el arma que Isabella le tendía, luego miro a su hermana y a sus amigos, una leve sonrisa se escapó de su rostro mientras aceptaba el arma y se levantaba.

-¡Ese es el Ferb que yo conozco!-sonrió Candace-¡Vamos a atrapar a ese sujeto!-exclamo mientras todos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Dentro de la guarida...

-Sabes no puedo negar que eso fue bastante entretenido-le comento el hombre a Phineas-ver esa peleíta de "Lastímame a mi"-se burló haciendo una voz aguda. Phineas solo le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que usted quiere?-pregunto el chico molesto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero ver a tu hermano sufrir... y tú eres la clave para ello-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo confundido-Ferb no te ha hecho nada-

-Al contrario niño-el tono y la mirada de aquel hombre se oscurecieron-Tu hermano me quito todo- antes de que Phineas pudiese responderle uno de los robots llego donde estaban.

-Señor el intruso ha regresado-

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto confundido el hombre.

-Si señor y trae más compañía-

-Maldición, dile a los demás que se reúnan en los primeros 3 pisos- le entrego la jaula a otro robot que tenia de guardia el cual comenzó a llevárselo.

-¿Señor y los robots del cuarto y quinto piso?-

-Que vengan conmigo al último piso- corrió rápidamente hasta alcanzar al robot que traía a Phineas –Tú hermano volvió con más amigos- el sujeto le sostuvo el rostro a Phineas obligándolo a mirarle -¿Con eso cree que puede vencerme?-

El niño pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada a aquella persona, casi retándolo a que siguiera con sus ofensas el hombre le devolvió la mirada con desprecio y lo arrojo con fuerza al otro lado de su pequeña jaula sacándole involuntaria mente un gemido de dolor a Phineas.

El equipo de rescate golpeo la puerta de la guarida con fuerza recibiendo al primer grupo de robots.

-¿Cuál es nuestra estrategia?- dijo nervioso Baljeet.

-Lo principal seria no morir- le responde Beuford.

-Nadie morirá- le replica el peliverde –Solo alguien saldrá muy lastimado y ese no será Phineas- disparo rápidamente su arma dañando las partes importantes de los robots.

-¡Ferb no los destruiste!- dice Isabella corriendo junto al peliverde.

-No es necesario, además… Phineas lleva aquí más tiempo-

Vanessa ya notaba la desesperación del pequeño ingles así que se ocupaba de convertir en brócoli y agujerar a los robots que aun podían moverse.

-Yo los cubro, ustedes avancen- con un gran salto llego hasta el frente del grupo y disparo su "agujerainador" destruyendo un grupo que recién llegaba.

El peliverde le toco el brazo en señal de agradecimiento para después correr en busca de su medio hermano.

-Phineas resiste… solo un poco más- dijo para sí el inglés.

Con él malo…

La persona misteriosa caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso llevando la jaula de Phineas en una superficie metálica con ruedas.

-Para ser un niño tu hermano es muy persistente- Phineas estaba acostado en el suelo frio de la jaula escuchando con unas la grimas traicionándole –Yo llevaba una vida normal, honorable y sin hacerle daño a nadie… mis métodos eran los mejores y los más honestos pero llegan tú y tu hermano y lo arruinan todo-

-¡Deja de decir eso!- Phineas como pudo se puso de rodillas y se sujetó de los barrotes -¡No sé qué te hicimos… pero lo que sea que hayamos hecho…! ¡Lo lamento mucho!- las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de Phineas ante la sínica sonrisa de aquel hombre –En verdad lo lamentamos…- bajo la cabeza ocultando la vergüenza y las lágrimas.

-¡Jajajaja!- su risa resonó en todo el lugar. Giro bruscamente la jaula golpeando a Phineas con uno de los barrotes -¿Eso es lo que tú crees?-

-Yo… yo…- el pequeño pelirrojo sollozaba muy bajo y trataba de hacer sonar su voz diferente.

-Niño si ni siquiera puedes convencerte a ti mismo ¿Cómo puedes convencerme a mí?- entraron en un cuarto con un gran sillón iluminado por un par de lámparas rusticas a ambos lados, también había un gran monitor que dejaba ver todos los lugares del edificio y lo que se notaba en los primeros dos pisos eran montañas de brócoli y robots hechos pedazos.

-Ferb…-

-Denme un informe- ordena el hombre dejando a Phineas en el suelo y sentándose en el sillón.

-Los intrusos han avanzado dos pisos, ahora están en el tercer piso y avanzando-

-Quiero que aísles al niño Ferb, tengo un plan-

-Como ordene-

En otro piso…

Ferb y los demás avanzaban rápidamente, el peliverde los rompía y los demás se encargaban de dejarlos fuera del camino, llegaron a una encrucijada.

-¿Y ahora a dónde?- dijo Jeremy.

-Sigamos adelante, así ha sido los otros pisos- dice Ferb con voz neutra y mirada seria.

Al comenzar a caminar salieron robots de los caminos a los lados separando a Ferb de sus amigos.

-¡Amigos…!-

-¡Estamos bien!- dice Vanessa golpeando tres robots a la vez.

-Sigue adelante Ferb, te alcanzaremos en cuanto acabemos con ellos-

-Pero…- por más que deseara rescatar a Phineas sus amigos también estaban en peligro y no deseaba que terminaran igual que Phineas.

-¡Solo ve o le diré a mamá!- grita Candace haciéndose notar.

El inglés esboza una tierna sonrisa y comienza a correr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de este par de locas, si no de la de Disney, Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Mientras que Candace, Vanesa y los demás luchaban contra una horda de robots que seguían llegando, Ferb Fletcher corría por los pasillos de aquella guarida donde mantenían cautivo a su hermano y compañero de aventuras.

-Tranquilo Phineas ya voy...-susurro Ferb, ajeno a las cámaras de seguridad escondidas que vigilaban cada uno de sus pasos.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas- susurro una figura que observaba atentamente la pantalla dándole la espalda al pelirrojo de cabeza triangular.

Phineas por su lado estaba aprovechando esa ventaja lo más que podía, en los pocos momentos en que su captor le había quitado la vista de encima, casi todos para vigilar lo que hacía Ferb, el pequeño genio había logrado rescatar los restos del comunicador roto, e intentaba usarlos para encontrar una vía de escape. Ahora mientras sus amigos luchaban por sus vidas le daba los toques finales a un pequeño insecto robot

-"Creo que ya está"-pensó para sí mientras activaba un interruptor, la maquina se encendió con un zumbido imperceptible, el chico sonrió-"Perfecto ahora veamos si funciona"-pensó soltándole en el suelo, la cosita estiro sus patas y se introdujo por la cerradura de la jaula, mirando de reojo a su captor que seguía vigilando el avance de Ferb y dirigiendo a sus robots, Phineas se mordió el labio ansioso-"Vamos... funciona..."- en ese instante se escuchó un pequeño "Clic" y la puerta de la jaula se abrió -"¡Sí!"- Cautelosamente salió de su prisión e intento ir hacia la puerta, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de la salida el hombre volteo descubriéndolo infraganti.

-¡¿Qué?!-el hombre le miro furioso-Me estas causando demasiados problemas enano-susurro presionando un botón en su muñeca al mismo tiempo en que Phineas alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta.

Cerca de allí con Ferb...

El peliverde seguía ciegamente a sus instintos cuando una ráfaga de color anaranjado paso a unos metros de él, era Phineas.

-¡Phineas, espera!- lo siguió rápidamente antes de perderlo nuevamente -Phineas donde...- esta vez pudo escuchar los pasos doblando el pasillo -¡Phineas vuelve!-

-Ferb...Ferb...-

-¡¿Phineas dónde estás?!- el pequeño cuerpo lastimado de su medio hermano se dejó ver al final del pasillo.

-Ven, Ferb... nos puede encontrar- Phineas corrió de nuevo y Ferb lo siguió sigilosamente.

-Phineas espera-

-No Ferb nos va a encontrar, por aquí...- el pelirrojo comenzaba a tambalearse mientras caminaba.

-¿¡Phineas estas bien!?- Ferb corrió para sujetarlo pero antes de poder hacerlo Phineas lo detuvo con una seña.

-Estoy bien, Ferb- continuaron caminando tranquilamente cuando un robot paso rápidamente golpeando a Ferb y tomando a Phineas.

-¡Ferb!-

-¡No, esta vez no!- El inglés persiguió al robot corriendo velozmente -¡No te dejare llevarte a Phineas!- El peliverde salto al robot arrancándole varios cables.

-Plan de evasiva- el robot apresuro su camino hasta llegar a un cuarto, abrió la puerta y metió a Phineas, antes de cerrar la puerta Ferb dio un ágil brinco pero al llegar al suelo se percató de que estaba vacío.

-¿Pero qué...?- al darse vuelta pudo ver de ultimo a Phineas con una sonrisa malvada cerrando la puerta -Phineas...-

-Jajajajaja- la habitación estaba oscura pero pudo distinguir una silueta.

-¿Que le hiciste a Phineas?-

-Niño tonto- las luces se encendieron de pronto mostrando al hombre misterioso sentado en su majestuoso sillón y a su derecha un Phineas encerrado en un tubo de cristal -¿En verdad creíste que seguías a tu hermano?-Preguntó mirándole con prepotencia.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Para ser un genio de los efectos especiales eres muy malo reconociéndolos-se burló mientras presionaba algo, en ese instante el cuarto se llenó de falsos Phineas.

-Ven, Ferb...-dijeron todos al unísono antes de desaparecer.

-¿Te gustaron mis hologramas?- El peli verde apretó los puños furioso consigo mismo, había estado tan desesperado por encontrar a Phineas que ignoro sus instintos y fue a caer directo a una trampa. Levantó la vista reparando en Phineas, al que en todo ese rato no había visto moverse.

-¿Que le hiciste?-pregunto fríamente intentando enmascarar su angustia.

-Nada grave, no te preocupes, no planeo deshacerme de mi fuente de diversión tan pronto-contestó el hombre con media sonrisa-sólo está un poco... sedado-

-¿Lo drogaste?-pregunto furioso.

-Sí, realmente no era mi intención hacerlo pero él me obligó, me estaba dando demasiados problemas-

-¿Que?-

-Casi logra escapar, por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo como para que mis robots pudieran detenerle-sonrió un poco -realmente lo subestime, aunque creo que también a ti- alrededor de Ferb las paredes se convirtieron en pantallas donde se podía ver a los demás pelear -tienes muy buenos amigos Ferb, mira que arriesgar así su vida por ti y tu hermano-

-Eso lo sé-le contestó Ferb observando la pantalla, las chicas (Vanesa, Candase e Isabella) eran las más sobresalientes, y las responsables de una montaña de chatarra que se hacía más grande a cada momento. Sin embargo los enemigos no dejaban de llegar, parecía que no tenían fin.

-Es una lástima que no creo que puedan por mucho más tiempo contra mis robots-

-¿Porque estás haciendo esto?-

-Sabes es curioso tu hermano me pregunto lo mismo es una lástima que no esté en condiciones de escuchar la respuesta...- Ferb apretó la quijada quedándose en silencio.

-Veras, yo dedicaba mi vida a la investigación de mamíferos marinos y como se desarrollaban, una carrera excelente si puedo decir...- continuo su relato exaltándose antes de terminar la historia -Lo sabíamos... ¡Lo sabíamos, teníamos la pruebas suficientes y cuando queríamos sacar toda la información de África...! Eso paso...- golpea fuertemente la prisión de Phineas intentando controlar su furia -Nos quitaron todo...-otro golpe- todo maldita sea-maldijo el hombre

-¡Basta!-exclamo el peliverde preocupado por su hermano, el hombre volteo a verle y el pequeño ingles noto que se había olvidado de el por un momento.

-Lamento eso-dijo mientras recobraba la compostura- Veo que no me estas entendiendo, creo que sería mejor que volviera a empezar-dijo volviéndose a sentar -Mi nombre es Bryan McCormick, hace mucho tiempo como ya te dije era uno de los más respetados biólogos marinos-sonrió un poco-mi vida era perfecta, mi trabajo me apasionaba, tenía grandes amigos, y una hermosa familia. Hasta aquel día...-

-¿Qué día?-

-El día en que mis colegas y yo encontramos la sirena-dijo sin notar la mirada asombrada de Ferb.


End file.
